Balsamilco Might
Balsamilco Might (バルサミルコ=マイト, Barusamiruko Maito) is a Master Sergeant in the Royal Army of the Kakin Empire, and the Captain of the Guards of Prince Benjamin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 Appearance Balsamilco is a bald, dark-skinned man with a stocky build and a large scar across his left temple and down to his cheek. He wears the standard Kakin military attire of a zipper jacket, pants, and dark combat boots. Personality Befitting his rank and Prince Benjamin's high regard on him, Balsamilco is a logical and analytical person. He admires and respects Benjamin, whom he views as the ideal leader to help their country develop, showing patriotism. Background As one of the First Prince's soldiers, Balsamilco graduated from Kakin's Royal Military Academy and became the captain of his guards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373 Plot Succession Contest arc Before the Black Whale sets off, Balsamilco explains to the private soldiers the layout and hunting grounds for the upcoming Succession War between the princes within two months. He informs the other soldiers that between the two months, there would be banquets every Sunday which all the princes would attend, giving the soldiers no chance to attack and possibly restraining the soldiers for the rest of the journey.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 After one of the banquets, Prince Benjamin asks for Balsamilco's presence and orders him to bring the Fourth Prince alive to him. In the prince's quarters, Benjamin and Balsamilco analyze the situation of the contest and the sudden announcement of "Guardian Spirit Beasts" and "Nen abilities". They come into the conclusion that the other princes would also want to learn about Nen, the Hunters on board the ship and their true motives. Thus, under the First Prince's orders, Balsamilco summons the other private soldiers and internally believes that Benjamin is the best candidate for the throne. Balsamilco eavesdrops during the fight between Bill and Kurapika against Vincent, the royal bodyguard assigned to the Fourteenth Prince. After Vincent's suicide, Balsamilco concludes that Kurapika and Bill have troublesome abilities, though he praises Vincent for taking his own life. To replace Vincent, Balsamilco sends Babimyna.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 364 He might have been on the phone waiting for Kurapika, when Shimano, Queen Oito's maid, answered the call.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 365 Right after Kurapika rejects their call Balsamilco and Benjamin plot on how they should deal with Kurapika with the help of Furykov.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 He stands by Benjamin's side as Camilla storms into his quarters and is imprisoned. In front of her cage, he comments on her foolishness and declines Furykov's offer to watch over her as Secret Window is already in place. He later lifts weights with the First Prince. The following morning, he listens to the report of one of Benjamin's soldiers, who explains the massive surge of aura coming from Prince Halkenburg's room. He then invites the First Prince to wait before taking any action, insisting that there will be more who, like Camilla, will dig their own graves.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 375 Balsamilco acts as Prince Benjamin's attorney during his and Camilla's trial before Cleapatro. He objects to the Second Prince's defender that emptying her gun at the First Prince, who was unarmed and not offering resistance, was excessive, and insists they are not sheltering Musse. The Supreme Magistrate orders that both princes' quarters shall be searched and places them under confinement in the VVIP area. Later, Balsamilco expresses his regret that Camilla was able to avoid imprisonment, but Benjamin replies that thanks to Secret Window, he will know everything she does.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 The morning of the following Monday, Balsamilco receives the news that Shikaku killed himself. He shares his suspicion with Benjamin that the soldier was manipulated by someone in Halkenburg's camp, and acknowledges that the prince has become a person of interest. At Benjamin's request, he summons Kanjidol to the room.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 He and Benjamin also have Rihan moved to Prince Tubeppa's room. Balsamilco tells him to lay low for a while before taking out Halkenburg's Guardian Spirit Beast. He warns Rihan that he might be misinterpreting the Ninth Prince's ability, but cannot say anything more due to the conditions of Predator. As a hint, he reminds him that Shikaku was a Manipulator.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 After sharing his recollections, Kanjidol concludes that the rumbling aura is connected to Shikaku's death and that the guard killed himself in return for Halkenburg's camp not using the ability against Benjamin. Balsamilco rejects his second conclusion: Halkenburg's personality would not allow him to kill the younger princes between his room and the VVIP quarters; it would make more sense to request that Shikaku killed someone instead of committing suicide; and, since Guardian Spirit Beasts should be unable to directly attack the host of another, Halkenburg's ability should not enable him to do so. Kanjidol then reconsiders the possibility of Shikaku having been manipulated, but Balsamilco still has doubts, since, as a Manipulator himself, he should have been able to prevent the control. The Master Sergeant orders Kanjidol to return to Room 1007 and figure out why Shikaku was made to kill himself in front of it, which might shed light on the cause of his death.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 389 At 11:30 on the following day Halkenburg's rumbling aura can be felt for the fourth time. Vict, who was assigned to Room 1009, contacts them in a panic, warning them that Halkenburg is invulnerable and his bow is invincible. After screaming, he falls silent. Balsamilco speculates that such a powerful ability requires Halkenburg to be ready to risk his life with every use. He dissuades Benjamin from moving Secret Window from Camilla to Orzny since her unknown ability killed Musse on the spot. To cut Halkenburg off from his underlings and prevent him from using his ability again, Balsamilco has him arrested, although he admits that the circumstantial evidence is not enough to prevent his release. He resolves to make the most of the first hearing. Abilities & Powers Balsamilco has authority over the rest of Benjamin's bodyguards and men. He appears to have received military training. He has shown excellent analytical abilities when he expounded to Benjamin the consequences and possible implications of Kurapika's announcement and of Shikaku's ostensible suicide. He has also proven to be capable of defending his prince in a court of law. Nen Balsamilco is a Nen user. He has enough theoretical knowledge on the subject to know of the "first come, first served" rule of Manipulation, which, according to him, not many are aware of. He could also translate the volume of aura released by Halkenburg into an estimation of the power of his Nen ability, and was able to determine that it was granted to him by his Guardian Spirit Beast, as well as that said Nen beasts are unable to attack each other or the host of one. He, however, believes himself to be less knowledgeable than Hunters in the field. Battles Trivia * "Balsamico" is Italian for "balsamic". It is also a quality of vinegar. Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:First Prince Benjamin's Personal Soldiers Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers Category:Antagonists